


The Story Of Tonight (Apocalyptic AU)

by WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Thriller, Undead, Your Average Undead Thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE/pseuds/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE
Summary: While attempting to solve a disease, the scientists mess it all up and a apocalypse begins.  Mostly everybody in New York City has to fend for themselves and make losses in order to survive.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning To A Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning to my new series. An undead series. I’m a beginner to this all and don’t know much about the fiction zombie stuff people make so go easy on me ;w;

March 21st, 2020

John and Alex sat next to each-other, blushing heavily as the two teased how cute they’d be together. They weren’t touching at all, just an awkward couple inches away. Lafayette and Hercules on the other hand were casually making-out with each other. Everyone ignored them though. 

“Anyways- did y’all hear about the outbreak?” Peggy said nervously. She was calmed down by a reassuring voice from Angelica, her older sister.

”I’m sure they’ll get it under control, hm?” She looked around at everyone else, who nodded. She gave a grin in response and began to brush through her sister’s hair. It seemed to calm her down a lot when she got stressed so it was a nice technique for Angelica. 

“It’s so cliche. Obviously these people aren’t getting eaten and resurrected into a entire new life form!” Alex spoke up, chuckling and shaking his head. He had seen this in the movies so many times and for it to be happening in real life? Ha!

Theodosia smiled and snuggled onto Aaron’s shoulder, closing her eyes and humming silently to herself as Aaron kissed her head. Alex looked away from the two and shifted his gaze to John, who was looking at him. Alex looked away rather quickly after seeing John do the same. 

Alex had checked his phone after hearing a buzz. There was a warning notification and Alex began to read it out loud to the group.

”Warning: A unidentifiable virus has entered your city. Board up all windows and grab protection needs. The government has been notified and are sending out squads now. Take cover and stay safe.” He finished reading and looked up to see everyone else muttering. They all seemed so worried...

”Hey! I have an idea. We can take Angelica’s car to my father’s house and stay there.” Lafayette said cheerily, taking notice of the worried faces. John grinned and stood up, along with the rest of them.

”We should get going now, before it actually becomes a threat.” Aaron said, his hands thrown over Theodosia. They were so cheesy. The rest nodded and made their way to Angelica’s vehicle and hopping in, backing out of the school driveway. They were driving through the city, along with many others. 

“Jesus! That’s a lot of people. Luckily your father’s house is right down here, hm?” Angelica said, turning down a new road. They examined the terrain around them. It seemed all lilacs and daises, but would it stay that way? They pulled into the large house’s driveway and was greeted by George who ushered them inside. 

“A quarter of our city is in chaos and you thought it would be smart to stay at the school?” George said once they got inside. The door was barricaded and there was a open cellar off to the corner of the house.

”A whole quarter? Damn!” Alex said, stiffing a laugh. George gave a small smile at that but shook out of it. He looked serious and pointed them to the cellar. They walked down the stairs and was greeted by sets of guns and small armories. 

“How come I didn’t get to see this yet?” Alex said, smirking. George ruffled up his short, black ruffly hair and began to talk.

”Because you never needed to. And I thought you’d never need to.” He said, pulling his hand away from Alexander’s hair.

The friends glanced around for a while until a shriek pounded through Alex’s eardrums. It was extremely loud. He covered his ears and squinted his eyes, glancing around at everyone. Had they not heard it? Alex pressed harder against his ears until the shriek stopped which was at least a minute later.

He looked around at everyone, who were looking at him with funny looks.

”What’s going on? You were acting funny, Alex.” John said, walking up to him and looking at the short boy. Alex looked at them all bewildered.

”You’re telling me you didn’t hear that?” He said with a nervous smile forming on his lips. The others shook their heads. Alex looked down at his feet, fumbling with his hands.

”What did you hear?” Maria said, snuggling Eliza. 

“Oh.. uhm.. a shriek. Insanely loud if you’d ask me.” Alex said casually. The others turned to the door where there was pounding and loud groans. 

“Crap.” George said, grabbing a duffel bag and shoving guns into it. “Get to the top floor, I’ll be there once I’m done with this.” He had continued packing the armored bag and ushered them away with a thin smile. 

Peggy was the first to reach the floor, followed by Aaron and Theodosia. Then John and Alex, who had been walking alongside each other. After that was the sisters, followed by Hercules and Lafayette. George came last with Martha and a bag of guns. Alex would think that was dope if this were a normal situation but having dead guys at your door wanting to murder you wasn’t the coolest scenario possible.

”Er- climb out the window. I can shoot em’” George said, pushing the others onto the roof that was below the window. The dead people- Alex needed a better name than that- the walkers were grouping around the house, roaring for the blood that the alive had carried.

”Hey, Son! Catch.” George threw him a small mini-gun, which Alex caught with ease.

”Sweet-“ He said, cocking the ammo case and beginning to shoot the undead. The gun reflected loud noises which pounded Alex’s ears, though he continued to shoot. The small group that had been around the home had fallen onto the grass, a greenish blood puddle with them. 

Alex handed George back his gun, who examined it for any broken pieces.

”Nice job, son.” He had said, only to be thrown back a glare from Alex.

”Don’t call me son.”

Alex still didn’t like being called son and believed he never would be, but that was fine. George was understanding about it all and led them inside where they’d bunker for the next week.


	2. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter!

Alex plopped down in his bedroom, smiling as John joined him. He overheard George telling him that Alex had an extra bed that he could stay in and John took it. Alex was confused about his feelings towards John. Whenever he saw John, he felt all warm inside and wanted to be embraced in a hug by him. Alex cleared his mind and sat up, staring at John for a bit.

”Do I have something on my face?” John asked, moving his hand to his cheek and feeling around, checking for anything on his fingers to move them up again. Alex giggled and shook his head,

”No, just got distracted by you-“ He bubbly said. He stuttered for a moment and realized what he had said, blushing, he began to nervously speak again, “Your freckles! Yeah- your freckles.. totally not you.” Alex said out loud nervously. John looked sad after that last ‘totally not you’ 

Alex felt guilty and began to speak again,

”I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way!!” Alex got all soft when he was talking about his feelings or John. John gave a small smile but still seemed a bit sad. Alex broke at the sight of him being like that.

”Hey... I’m sorry about what I said..” Alex said, rubbing his arm nervously.

”It isn’t that, it’s the whole ‘Aaaahhhh’ walking dead thing. Like- what if we lose someone? What if we lose you- or! There’s so many dead people already....”

Alex frowned. He got up from his bed and went to join John, who had sat down on his carpeted floor. He sat down next to him and embraced him in a hug. It lasted a minute before either one spoke again.

”There, better? And y’know what? I think we should watch a movie!” Alex suggested with a grin.

”I’d love that, actually!” John said, beaming. John and Alex’s personalities were similar. They both were outgoing and loved to cause a bit of trouble here and there. Alex grabbed the remote and a pillow nearby, turning on the Tv. The light was already shut off so Alex didn’t have to get up. 

Alex was slightly touching against John, which made him flush lightly. John had scooted over a bit so you’d be safe to say they were snuggling. Alex got tired and turned so that his head was facing John’s cheek. He didn’t care about being embarrassed right now, he just wanted to stay with John for a while.

He awoke about 2 hours later. He had been placed in his bed next to John, who was sleeping with his mouth open and drooling. He had heard a tap on the window and slightly peeked out of the closed blinds. 

“James? What the hell are you doing here?!” Alex opened up the window, letting the trembling boy in. He began to spill out what had just happened.

”Thomas- he... he...” James stuttered, crying. Alex tilted his head and rubbed his eyes.

”He said for me to go... there was so many of them and-“ James couldn’t continue. Alex gave a understanding nod and pulled Jame’s into a friendly hug. James calmed down after seeing John was also there. Maybe his other friends were there, too.

”You need rest. You can take that other bed overrr there.” Alex pointed to John’s new bed. John seemed to like Alex’s better.

James nodded and sulked over to the untaken bed. He fell into it, almost sleeping immediately.. he must’ve been awake for days. Alex returned to his bed, carefully sneaking back next to John.

~2 days later~

James Madison was ill. He had gotten bitten by one of the undead. George knew that he’d have to throw James out, but he was just a teenager. All of them were all young and inexperienced to be witnessing the massacre that was going on.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance, making Alex quiver. He excused himself from dinner and left to the bedroom. There was a wretched looking Madison in the corner. He was hunched over and shaking.

”J-James?” Alex stuttered. James turned around with a wretched face. He got up and began to run after Alex, who had grabbed a knife from the desk. Alex tripped over the pillow and rolled onto his back. He held the knife firmly as the bloodied James towered over him. 

”Jesus Christ!” Alex yelled, swinging the knife forward and cutting Madison’s leg. He swiftly brought the knife back and held it in his hand, seeing the new undead Madison stagger back. Madison took a swipe at Alex, which got him to his feet. He rammed the knife into his chest, where his heart lay. Madison fell back. It must suck to die twice..

The door swung open to George, John, and Peggy. They rushed forward to Madison, who was lying on the floor. Alex looked at his new deceased friend. He had just killed one of his friends! 

“What happened to _him_.” John said, stepping over to Alex. He dropped the knife and began to cover his ears, biting his lip as a new scream ran through his ears. It was a boy’s scream and sounded raggedy like the person had a cold- wait.. was Madison screaming for him? 

Alex nearly collapsed but was stabled by John, who had caught him once he began to stagger.

”Someone’s screaming-“ He said, not noticing how loud his voice was. His vision went blurry and Alex fell, hitting his head on the metal frame of his bed that knocked him out.


	3. Sorry, Alexander...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you already know where this is going. But ohhoho. I said this was a love story, didn’t I? Well I never said that in specific but in the relationships.

There was a series of loud groaning coming from outside when Alex woke up. His head was patched and everyone was running around. Alex got up, staggering around and trying to catch an eye of anyone who would tell him what’s going on and what he could do to help. He caught eye of a rifle and grabbed that, following his friends and fosters who gave him a signal to come. They were evacuating onto a roof where Alex saw a horde of zombies. Apparently Madison didn’t die and escaped. Yeah, thanks a lot, Madison. 

“Jesus, that’s a lot.” Peggy stuttered, holding her AK-47. She was trembling as George pushed her along the way to the bus they had kept behind the house. The girls were pushed along to the armored bus (like extra thick metal and windows sort of armored) Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alex had stayed behind, firing at the ones who began to climb the posts. Laf and Herc ran off to the bus after George called them. John had stayed with Alex and continued to fire.

Alex slipped onto the lower roof, where most of the dead could climb up to. John tried to help him up, but Alex yelled at him.

”Go! I’ll get to the bunker safely, I promise!” John didn’t budge. “GO!” Alex basically screeched at him. Alex grabbed a hold of his shirt and brought him to his lips, kissing him. John had run off to the bus after that, where it drove off. Someone had gotten hold of Alex’s foot and pulled him into the horde. And there, is where he became a new being.

-In the bus-

John was quiet. Alex had promised he’d make it back safely and.. he never broke a promise before.

”Alex, you took quite a hit from that bed. You alright?” George hadn’t taken eyes off the road. Nobody responded and Hercules turned, scanning the seats.

”He isn’t here?” Hercules said with confusion. To that, everyone turned and also scanned the bus. George became panicked and so did Martha.

”What do you mean he isn’t here?” Martha said, getting up from her seat and beginning to check the seats. She had tears falling down her face when she saw that he indeed wasn’t on this bus. She turned to John and began to question him softly, pleading for answers.

”Where’d he go, John? Please tell me-“ She pleaded. John’s eyes had begun to sting with tears and he muttered,

”He promised he’d make it to the bunker... do you think that he’d keep that promise?” 

To that Martha sat down, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed. George looked worried but he reassured everyone as they began to panic.

”He has a weapon and Alex never broke a promise before.. right?” 

-Back to Alex-

“Hey, Alex. I see you joined the party?” A voice said. A hand reached out and Alex grabbed it, being pulled to his feet.

”Madison- why the hell did you attack me?” Alex said as soon as he got a clear look at the face. Madison had skin connecting his lips and a large gash across his eye.

”Wanted to scare ya. And also, that stab? Yeah wasn’t the nicest!” He smirked, playfully crossing his arms. Jefferson joined him with a grin and hugged Alex. He didn’t have any gashes on him which made Alex wonder.

”Where are your bites and all?” Alex asked, only to be interrupted by a snicker.

”One tried to bite me so I bit him. He didn’t taste very nice, nor was very happy about it.” He snickered.

Alex shook his head and glanced at all the cuts along his arm. He had some sort of collar with a chain on it around his neck. How did that get there? He tugged at it and picked up a shard of broken glass and examined his new look. He had an eye missing and a large cut that started at his cheekbone, cut through his lip, and to his chin.

”Still rockin’ the handsome!” He said, smiling. A couple of other people he knew gathered around him, smiling. 

“Nice to see ya, Alex!” Maria had said. Oh yeah! She got taken away by her brother and got lost in the whole crowd while Alex was unconscious. 

“So, how did this get on my neck? Alex said as he said his hellos to his friends. He fiddled with the chain while the others shrugged. 

“Stuff happens that you just can’t explain, man.” Jefferson shrugged, pointing to his ankle. There was a knife stabbed into it. Alex shrugged, but nodded. They sat down and talked about how they had got in _this_ state.

”Where’s John?” 

“I told him to go and escape with the others. I couldn’t see his face like this.” Alex shrugged, blushing when the others teased him about having a crush.

”I’m going to visit him soon. Hopefully he doesn’t shoot off my head.” Alex grinned, seeing that it made the others laugh. They nodded, ruffling up his hair.

“Oh, Alex... please don’t break your promise..” John said, inhaling the scent of Alex’s hoodie he had taken with him.


	4. The Ambush

“There’s so many of them-“ John said as he grabbed another box of ammo and began to fire back at the dead.

”It was stupid to fight back.” George spat. He ushered the kids to the car where they’d fire from the windows and make a run away from the crowd. John stumbled to his seat and perked his rifle up against the window where he rolled it down a bit to fire. As he was scanning them all, he saw a familiar face... was that... Alexander?

The boy was staring back at him and John stopped firing, hearing yells from his friends to tell him to keep shooting. Alex had a eye missing and there was a cut along his face. He had some sort of metal choker around his neck with a chain attached to it. He even still looked handsome even with all the cuts.. and he was looking directly at John with such passion in his eye. Alex was wrapping the chain around his finger and smiling at John.

”John! What are you doing, son?!” George yelled from up front, shooting the dead off the bus. John had set down his gun and examined the people with Alex. They were smiling and it seemed as if they were telling jokes. Alex didn’t laugh though, he just kept his eye on John. 

Peggy came up to the window next to him, following his gaze to Alex.. oh... now she saw why he couldn’t look away. She examined the torn boy with tears in her eyes. She’d no longer see him the same...he was so... different. She saw how they were looking at each other with such great intent. 

George sat down and sped off, leaving Alex behind once again. Imagine being left by your dad for the second time... losing another family just because they think you’re dead.

”Why’s you stop shooting, John?!” Lafayette said, mixed with anger and fear. John slumped down, mumbling to himself. Peggy spoke up for him with pride,

”We saw Alexander, Lafayette. And that might be the last time we ever do.. he’s one of them now and he might get shot down.” She got up from the seat, striding down the halls, her wavy hair flowing behind her. Angelica was asleep on the seat and Eliza was listening to her music. Theodosia was snuggling with Aaron out of fear, slightly crying at the news.

”It seemed like he knew who I was.. like.. he was the same.” John said, rubbing his eyes that had begun stinging. He watched out the window and saw how some of the undead were messing around with each other. It made so much confusion in John’s head. If they were like the alive, why had they been attacking us? Why had he left Alex like that... he knew that he broke his promise when he had became like that but... why did he still have hope? 

He didn’t hear Lafayette’s apologies because he was to busy messing around with his brain. Whoever these scientists are turned his Alex into _that_. Unless they came out with a cure, which was highly unlikely. He wanted to see Alex again so bad... normally. They got off the bus, heading into the bunker that had multiple exits. It was so cliche that John couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

“Sorry for snapping on ya earlier, mon amie. I was just so worried..” Laf said once they got inside. John nodded and smiled, signaling that it was alright. Laf hugged John and ran after Herc, who was heading towards the kitchen.

-Over to Alex’s POV-

Alex had ran after the bus, leaving his friends alone and calling for him to come back. He wasn’t going to stop following John until he could talk to him. He slid underneath the garage door that was closing and continued to push himself to run after the bus. He had ran through a couple more doors until passing out, falling on the hard floors.

He woke up in a lab room. He ran to the door but was pulled back by cuffs that were wrapped around each of his wrist. There was an examination window on each of the four walls that nearly took up all of the middle section. Alex continued to try and fight his way out of the chains but eventually gave up, falling to the ground and staring across the floor to the corner. He heard the scientists chatting to each-other.

”This one used to be a junior teenager. He’s quite the fighter if I do say so myself. Do we have to resign to further restrictions?” A female voice said. A man spoke after she asked her question? He had a thick voice and sounded tough.

”Only if he keeps fighting. And I don’t think they eat so-“ He felt eyes on him as he got up and began to bite at the chains, seeing if that would work. The female nurse sighed and pressed on her walk-e- talk-e. 

“Pump the gas, we’re adding a little spice to this cell.” And just like that, Alex began to cough. The gas had made it difficult to breathe and so the victim would pass out. Alex continued to try and resist for a couple of seconds before falling to the ground, dazed.

He woke up again with something attached to his forearm right above his nerves. It was irritating to his skin so he had tried to rip them off. There was a painful shock and he stopped trying to rip them off, covering his arms as the pain ran through his veins. The pain lasted a couple seconds, but still hurt pretty bad. He got up and pressed himself against the window, seeing other chambers. There were adults in those rooms and they were sleeping. They seemed so calm...but...why?

Alex got up again and began to run towards the metal door in-front of him. He tugged his wrists forward to his shoulders; as far as they could go. He huffed after a couple minutes of trying and someone entered the room. 

Henry Laurens

Alex’s eye seemed to narrow and his pupil slit. Alex began to charge at him, his fingers in a sort of clawing position. Henry just looked at him disappointingly. Alex tried to claw at the man, but his hands were refrained by the chain. He pushed forward as far as possible. 

Henry grabbed the chain from the metal circle around his neck and pulled Alex’s head forward, making him gag at the force that came across his throat. He looked into Henry’s normal, disgusted eyes as he attempted to pull away.

”Let- go.. of me!” Alex growled. Henry did as he said and jot a couple notes down. And he left, just like that.

-Switching to John-

They had targeted a small group of the undead prowling around nearby and had formed a group to ambush them. They were limping around as if looking for something or someone.

”Now!” Eliza called, rushing forward with a bat. John did the same but with a knife. All of his friends had surrounded the dead with determined smiles. John recognized them and yelled out,

”Stop! I know these people..” John rushed forward and examined the light brown boy with an afro who was trembling on the floor. He peeked up with a small smile.

”Thomas?” John said, a small smile forming across his past serious grave face.

”John! We followed Alex here and- he disappeared.. we thought he was with you. There is no way out of this place so he couldn’t have gotten out.”

”What do you mean... he... was here?”

”You..you don’t have him?” Thomas stuttered, pulling Madison up to a standing position. The girl with dark, flowy hair and beautiful brown skin stood up, rushing to Eliza. She hugged her, leaving Eliza confused.

”Maria?” Eliza stuttered, hugging the girl back. The girl nodded and smiled, pushing back a strand of Eliza’s hair.

”We have to find him...somehow.” John said, seeing Jefferson and Madison agree.


	5. Out Of Hand

Alex hasn’t been fed in two days, or since his arrival at the unknown place. He had became more vicious to the scientists who had occasionally been entering his cell. They had been talking about bringing him into testing along with two other unknown people who had also got infected.

A scientist entered his room, the female one he saw when he had first arrived. She had brought him a small portion of food, which she set down carefully and began to speak.

”You used to be Alexander Hamilton, age 15. Mr. Hamilton, prepare for your testing.” She said with a straight face, leaving shortly after and closing the door. They always said his name and age.. it bothered him. Alex grabbed the tray, pulling it slowly close to him and began to eat it. After he was finished with his meal, he layed down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He wanted out..

The door burst open to three people. They were wearing thick leather suits. The middle guy headed towards Alex’s chains, where he moved the shorter portion so his wrists clicked together in front of him. They forced him up and out of the room, passing by chambers where adults were. They led him into a sealed room where a couple people were.

”Knock him out.” A female said who was working on some tools.

His vision went black. But he didn’t wake up immediately this time. He felt like he was falling into a pit, like his life was crumbling. He awoke pinned against a wall. His wrists were tied to the padded wall, along with his feet. There was someone standing to the side with a oxygen mask. They were working silently with a couple needles and moved to Alex. 

“This might hurt-“ They said as they applied the mask onto his face. Alex strained as the pulled out the needle. The doctor cleaned a spot on his arm and injected the thick needle, Alex attempting to pull away as they did so. As soon as they took out the needle, Alex felt different. Maybe it was the sight at seeing his own blood which looked different, or the sight of the needle. He just felt woozy and angry. 

“I got the fluids needed. What do we do about that one?” They asked the familiar face known as Henry Laurens.

”Keep him around, he’s an interesting specimen. His desire to keep fighting back interests me... and his blood involves more type B than the unknown blood type.” He said, smiling. His smile wasn’t the type to bring joy, though. It was more of an act of pure evil.

Alex broke free from one of the knots that was pinning down his ankle and he began to squirm around, trying to get the other knot lose. It was stupid of those doctors to leave him be. He dug his nails into the rope and began lightly tugging on it. A couple minutes later, he began to untie the other one with his now free hand, falling to the ground.

He felt free at last, and the first thing he was gonna do was get out of here. 

A doctor burst through the door, the one that had taken his blood. She quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind it and began to panic on her walk-e tak-e

”Project A15 is lose! Send backup.” She hastily said, watching from the examination window as he scrambled to his feet and glanced at his wrists. He still had the mysterious attachments to his arms, but that didn’t stop him. He rushed over to the door, where it was thrown open before he reached it.

A couple men came out of the one doorway, holding multiple chains, ropes, and cuffs. Apparently, Henry gave out direct orders to keep him alive. 

They began to surround him, making Alex tense. Once on of them charged at him, he changed. He attacked the younger member of the group. Something had grabbed onto the chain connected to his new ‘choker’ he had gotten when he was attacked by the horde. He gagged and fell back, squirming and pulling away from the man who had been tugging on his chain.

”Jesus- he’s a fighter” One of them said, making Alex turn towards them. His pupils were slit and he looked angry. The boy shoved his way out of the grip from the man and leaped at the one who had talked. He just wanted to be free and see John again.

”Bind his feet once you got him safely pinned, then the arms!” Someone called from behind him as the middle-age men began to attempt and stop Alex from killing the one who had spoken. Alex got a hold of her and dug his nails into her suit, pulling her back as a dude threw a rope around his neck and pulled him backwards onto the ground. 

“Bind that beast-“ The apparent mission leader said as they began to tie his feet and hands, letting the woman back away safely without and cuts or bites.

Alex writhed around, huffing and screaming out threats.

”Don’t touch me or- or I’ll claw your eyes out and make you all die TWICE! I’ll get out of these- gah- things and rip out your intestines!” He screeched, doing everything he could. 

He gave up later on, just letting them drag him away to wherever he was destined to stay for who knows how long..

”Y’know, I see why Henry wants to keep you around. You’re unique.” One of the men said, seeing how disappointed Alex was to be taken back to one of these horrid chambers.

”If I’m unique why doesn’t he set me free-“ Alex muttered, apparently loud enough for the man to hear.

”He thinks your blood is special and admires how you are destined to be free again.” They had reached his new chamber which was a bit larger than his other cell. There were bars connected to the ceiling and ropes tied to them, as if he needed some toy to mess around with. 

He felt like an exotic animal that only lived to be examined and kept away from the fresh air of the world. Please.. just give me freedom and that would be enough. 

He had noticed there were chains connected to a circle, which meant if Alex did anything bad he’d have to be chained up to a wall again, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to get out. 

The guard cut his ropes and shoved him in the room, locking the door and walking to one of the one-way-windows to examine him. Alex immediately went to the mirror, seeing how horrid he looked. He sighed and plopped onto the ground, for there was no bed. 

He woke up in the morning and sat up, glancing at his hands. They were bruised and bloodied of all the chains that had been irritating him. He began to bite his nails and examine the more activities he could do. He could act possessed and somehow become extremely flexible. 

He stood up and made his way over to the center of the medium sized room. He leaped up and easily scaled across the bars, biting his lip.

-Switching to John-

It had been two days since they found Jefferson and his friends, but no Alex. They seemed calm and told them everything they knew. 

“Do you think that maybe he didn’t make it past the garages and is still out in one of the crowds?” John asked, kicking his feet up on the table. Of course, he was worried about Alexander but he didn’t want to be teases about loving him. He just wanted to find out what happened to him.

”Afraid not. I know a couple of people in the crowds across New York and they haven’t said anything about seeing Alex in them. They also said some of their members had gone missing, so there’s a good chance he’s straying along them.” Jefferson said, scratching his chin.

”Hey, maybe they were taken to a lab.” Theodosia said, he head on Aaron’s shoulder. God, these two were so cheesy.

”Oh! A lab! I know a couple around here, my _fAtHeR_ works at one. We can visit there and check up on it.” John said, grinning. The rest of the group got all giddy and began to plan out a path to the lab. George was asleep alongside Martha and didn’t know about any of this.

”We leave in a month for the lab. Prepare your bags prior because this trip is gonna take a while” Angelica pointed at the small map of the sewers they drew out.

”Alrighty. It’s best we get a nice rest then. Goodnight” Eliza called, making her way to her bedroom.

”Just wait a month, Alex.. you can do that.. right?”


	6. Chapter 6

Alex had been marking the amount of days passing on the small cardboard box he had found. So far, 2 weeks passed. It was time for another testing soon, but the doctors seemed different about it.

He fiddled with the chain handing down from his choker, wrapping it around his finger as he kicked his legs. He had so much rushing through his mind. _When would I get out of here? When would they stop running tests?_ But most importantly.. when would he be freed of this thick stench? Yeah, yeah. They made him shower a couple days ago but his cell thickened with the stench of death every day, like back in the Caribbean.

Alex looked at his nails, all ragged and chipped. The skin that set around them was all bruised and cut, probably from his teeth. He sighed and sat up, crisscrossing his legs and grabbing a piece from glass nearby. He lifted his lip and examined his new, un-perfect teeth. They were razor sharp. Alex made a playful fierce face at himself and giggled.

Alex was used to being alone. Even if he loved to talk, his past fosters had usually had him hushed away like Harry Potter and the cabinet beneath the stairs. 

Even though the doctors treated him with food, Alex loathed them. They never talked, just stared and wrote down what he did when the doors opened.

He began to hum a couple tunes to a song he had listened to a couple months ago as he grabbed the roper and leaned off in, leaning to the point where his body nearly touched the ground, but his feet were the only parts actually on it. 

He let go of the thick strands, letting himself fall to the floor. He stared at the ceiling and heard a knock at the door. He got up with the rope’s assistance and listened to the voice.

”Your testing will take place in here today, Project A15, in 15 minutes.” A male voice said, leaving immediately after speaking to Alex.

Alex tsked and leaped up to the metal bars and wrapped his feet through them, falling back and hanging upside-down safely. He examined his room from his new angle and grinned. 

Alex did something really stupid after examining his surroundings. He flipped back around, letting the blood flow back down before he wanted to test something. He took a breath and hung back upside-down. He had moved to a spot that was clear without the metal bars and rope. He set his feet on the ceiling, though still holding onto bars. He had been unusually stable. 

Alex let go of the bars and balanced on the ceiling, dumbfounded. Now he could really mess with them by acting possessed but.. could others do this? It had felt like he was in a new dimension when he was on that ceiling.

Now.. how the hell does he get down? 

Alex looked towards the metal, smirking. That got him up, so it could get him down, right? Grabbed them and flipped back to his original floor, looking at his feet in awe. He still had 2 minutes until the test, so he decided to try and contemplate why he had this ability. Of course, it didn’t make any sense but was it in relation to the screaming he heard soon after this whole.. eh- hell started? 

“Your examination begins now, Project A15.” And just like that, something had filled the room. He assumed it was a gas but it seemed powerful once he inhaled it. Alex began to cover his head and he fell to the floor. His head pounded once he breathed in that new gas. He felt his eye’s pupil thin out and he threw himself against the metal wall, screaming. He hadn’t removed his hands from his head and continued to yell. It angered him for some reason, it didn’t do that before.

A soon minute after the gas had been injected into his room, Alex had changed. He was constantly angry and wrecked his room’s past humbleness. He was constantly banging against the walls for out and ripping his cardboard box. One day, apparently the guards had enough and knocked him cold, chaining him back up again. 

When Alex awoke, the only thing he could do was mess around with his chains. He pulled on his neck chain that was the only one free. His feet weren’t chained, which surprised Alex. He wasn’t happy anymore and was constantly clawing across the metal. He wanted to murder all of those people who worked here.. see John. In fact, if John truly loved him why hadn’t he came?

Alex’s face twisted with anger and he banged his head on the wall, crying out of all the emotions that had filled his mind.

-Switching to Jefferson-

He and Madison decided they wanted to leave early and actually search the place. The others wished them good luck and handed them a spare phone, waving their goodbyes. 

Jefferson and Madison entered the sewers, following the path they jotted down. They ran into no problems along the way there and arrived 5 hours later. They climbed out of the sewers and into a room. Jefferson glanced at the door and rushed to open it, peeping out of it and seeing halls of chambers,

”Oh sweet jesus...” Madison muttered as he exited the room, Jefferson following. They peeped in the windows and saw the people inside them. Well, they’re dead, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t still human, right? They found a small office where there were notes talking about something called ‘Project A15’.

”What is Project A15?” Jefferson asked Mads, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and seeming to do some intense thinking. Jefferson continued reading about a boy they found, age..

”Fifteen” They both said. Madison rushed over and continued to read with Jefferson. 

“Text them, tell them what we gathered. OH! And send photos of these notes.” Madison said, now setting his finger on the paper and dragging it across the lines. Jefferson nodded, immediately beginning to text them. He got a clear picture of the notes and told them the sewers were safe.

”Jef, look!” Mads pointed to a note, which Thomas rushed forward to look at. “They have Alex! We have to get him out of here.” 

Jef nodded, telling the chat that the lab did indeed have Alex.

”But there’s tons of cells and halls. It’d take _hours_ to find him..”

The door burst open to armored guards equipped with guns. They pinned the two down and injected a fluid which made them unconscious.

”Where am I?” Jefferson muttered, examining the small room he was now in. 


	7. I couldn’t think of a name for this chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jef and Mads got caught while attempting to find Alexander and get the group together again. Unfortunately, the rest of the group doesn’t know that.

Madison looked around at his surroundings, taking everything in and plotting what he could do to get the hell out of here. When he had first arrived, they had saw chambers upon chambers of the dead being held captive, some of which, didn’t make it. He ruffled up his sleeves and set his hands behind his back, walking over to the window and peering in it.

”Wonder how Thomas is holding up..” He muttered to himself, scratching at his neck.

And the answer to that? Terribly.

Thomas was on the floor of his room, tucking his knees to his face. He was contemplating where Project A15 may be and how it might help them find Alex. But before he did any of that, he had to bail out. The door in-front of him didn’t have a handle, so this meant he was going to have to find a way to bust it down. He ran up to it and punched it, only falling back and holding his knuckle in pain. Yeah, not the brightest

-Meanwhile, John-

He was scrolling through the messages the two had sent, beaming. Of course, the others were asleep but was that going to stop him from celebrating that Alex was indeed in the lab? Ha, no. He was silently cheering to himself, punching the air in victory. 

Creaaaaak

The door opened to a glaring Aaron, who was shaking his head. He entered the room and leaned against the wall, tapping his arm angrily.

”You’re being WAY to loud. What’s with you?” Aaron tsked, seeing John’s gaze shift over to him.

John scrambled off the bed, rushing over to him and shoving his phone into his hands. Aaron began to read the messages, and as he finished up a small smile appeared. Aaron handed John his phone, leaving the room. He knocked on Angelica’s door, who responded with a grumbly voice a minute after the knock.

”It’s 2:00 A.M, Burr.. what could you possibly want?” Angelica said, rubbing her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair as Aaron began to tell her about the messages. She perked up at the last sentence, ‘They mentioned something about Project A15.’

”A15?” She repeated. Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded, only to be shaken up by Angelica’s excitement.

”They said that the lab had him, but they haven’t responded back to John’s text.” Aaron said, watching Angelica do a small victory dance. She rushed up to him, grinning.

”A15 is probably a code for something! Do you not get it?” Aaron shook his head, although being a bit frightened by her sudden movements. “Oh Burr! The notes talk about the project as if it’s alive!”

To that Aaron gasped, catching on to where Angelica was going with this. He set his fingertips on his chin, nodding along as Angelica continued to babble out.

”What if the project they’re speaking about is Alexander, Burr?” She grinned, bouncing up and down excitedly. To that, Burr nodded approvingly. Angelica rushed out of the room and knocked on all of the group’s doors, calling them to the table. They sleepily walked over as Angelica beamed at all of them, making fluent motions with her hands.

”Jef and Mads found him. What they couldn’t figure out is the whole ‘Project A15’ they were talking about. I have calculated what the whole project is. A in the code stands for Alex’s name, Alexander. 15 is his age, right? But what I’m confused on is why they call him their project.” She rambled, smiling as she spoke. The others seemed to understand and also grinned. Lafayette set his hands down on the table, looking at her.

”When are we leaving, mademoiselle?” He said determinedly. Angelica nodded and answered his question immediately.

”I’d say tomorrow. Pack your things”

-Switching to poor bb Alexander-

He had tried multiple times to get out of those chains, yet nothing seemed to work. He slumped down in defeat, tugging at the chain that hung off his neck garment. He let out a loud sigh and glared at the ceiling. 

He turned and glanced at his nails. He had only been using them to scratch up at the metal around him. They were long and sharp, Alex needed to fix that. He sat up, scooting to the metal and began to scrape against it. His plan had worked, it had just left a painful noise in Alex’s ears. 

Someone had entered the room with a small tray. Alex didn’t like his visitors and would somewhat try to attack them.

He got up and began trying to run at the female nurse, only to trip on his chains. Of course, that didn’t mean he would try and stop from getting them out of here. He kept on struggling to break free from the chains. Of course, that had failed and he gave up one she left. 

“I’ll kill each and every one of you once I’m free, starting with that Henry Laurens!” Alex angrily muttered to himself, reaching towards the food. 

Every little thing made Alex turn into a savage beast. From his own reflection to the nurses who had been treating him well. He was so confused about why this was going on with him. Maybe it was that gas that made him angry. Well, whatever it was, Alex wanted to murder them for it.

He picked up his small shard of glass and looked at himself. His pupil was slit like a cat’s. It always was. Alex groaned and squeezed the glass, letting it cut into his palm. He threw it across the room, examining his freshly cut hand afterwards. He sighed and let his hand drop, spilling blood onto the floor.

He scrunched his eye up, bringing his knees close to his face. Why was Alex enduring this. Why couldn’t some other stupid dead guy do this instead? 

The door opened again and in came a person with a dummy. As usual, Alex was determined to break free of these chains but he was more curious in the dummy. They had slid it over to him, letting him have it.

Alex dragged it towards him, examining it. Of course, he was gonna tear it up but it was a new sight. He wanted to at least give it a couple minutes. 

-Switching to John-

They had begun their adventure through the sewers. Though it was disgusting, it would pay off, right? They were only an hour in and Maria had already began to complain.

”It stinks in here-“

”Not as much as you-“ Laf muttered, walking through the sludge. Maria rolled her eyes, continuing along her way next to Eliza. 

“IT’S ONLY BEEN AN HOUR AND YOU GUYS WON’T SHUT UP. CHRIST!” Burr yelled, Theodosia in his arms.

”WELL YOU CAN’T BLAME US!” Hercules called back, frowning.

It was a solid five minutes of arguing before they stopped, continuing along the way.

”So... is this the right tunnel?” Angelica said, pointing to the dead end.

”Oh... christ.... we’re lost.” Aaron sighed, setting Theodosia down.

And boy were they right.


	8. We’re coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s pov half of it. I will announce change of pov in - -‘s  
> MAJOR EVENT WARNING. WEE WOO WEE WOO

They trudged through the slush of the sewers, complaining. John didn’t speak for the time on their trip, just walked and examined his surroundings. He was worried for Alexander and the two boys who had gone off to look for him.

He fiddled with his unloaded pistol, swinging it around. He nearly hit Peggy, who shot a mean glare at him when he did so. He set the gun back in his pocket, pulling out a pair of earbuds and his phone instead. Across from the constant slushing , there was no sound.

John applied his earbuds and connected the aux to his phone, tuning in to a small station he and Alex used to listen to together. He had hoped Alex was alright with Mads and Jef. If he wasn’t then it’d be all John’s fault and he couldn’t possibly carry that weight around.

”John! Hellooo? We’ve been talking to you” Theodosia said, staring at John with a smile. He looked up and took a earbud out of his ear, listening to whatever they were telling him.

”You’ve been quiet. Everything alright?” Eliza asked, tilting her head. John nodded and gave a grin, putting back in his ear piece. Though that may have been a lie, John felt happy right now. Maybe it was because of the music or something, but John just felt like smiling. 

They continued walking, humming to themselves. It was at the two hour mark and they were exhausted. Peggy was constantly complaining about her feet and pleading for a little stop to just sit down. Eventually, Angelica gave up with her begging and let them rest for a bit.

They sat down on a nice un-slushed piece of cement. The others quickly made themselves comfortable. They were chatting to each other about what the lab was going to look like. Of course, John already knew. It was horrible there and John couldn’t see why Alex had to be taken there.

He laid down, kicking his feet up and down as he listened to the songs that came up one after another. He had nearly fallen asleep if it wasn’t for Angelica, who announced that the 10 minute break was up and they had to continue walking another hour before another one. 

Everyone groaned and sat up, hopping off the block and continued to walk. John was the on in the back, head hung low and hood up. Why couldn’t they just get there now? Of course, that wasn’t how reality worked. 

“This place is absolute _hell_.” Laf complained, seeing the family of rats run by. Herc nodded in agreement, looking at the rats with disgust. 

”The lab is worse.” John said, rubbing his eyes. Lafayette shrugged, I mean, if this was hell then what was the lab? He’d have his answer soon.

They had continued walking after their break they stopped for. They shared portions of food Angelica packed and seemed energized afterwards. 

Another hour passed in no time. They were just an hour away from the lab and hopefully Alexander.

“Another break?” Angelica called from the front, turning to see their nods. This was their last break before entering that wretched place. John sure wasn’t ready.

They reached a ladder at the end of their trip and began to climb up it. At the top there was a drain which Hercules moved out of the way with ease. This it it.. they were here. 

They climbed out into a hall and were greeted with chambers filled with the zombified version of people. Some of which, were dead.

”Ok, plan?” John said to Angelica, who nodded.

”We’re splitting into groups. Laf, Herc, Pegs, and John to look for ‘Project A15’. Theodosia, Aaron, Eliza, Maria, and me to look for Mads and Jef.” She said, grinning. The others gave approving looks, getting into their groups. Once John got into his, they were off. They split ways from the others and began to walk through halls, looking for a map of some sort.

-Switching to Alex’s POV-

When Alex nearly broke free of his chains a while back, the doctors began to panic. They had chained up his feet so all he could do was stand in one spot, sit, and sleep very uncomfortably. Not that it was ever comfortable, it just felt extremely worse this way.

He stared at his arms. He had began to bite them out of the waves of anxiety that had conquered him every now and then. Some bites were deeper than others, more painful. Alex slumped back onto his stomach, muttering curses underneath his breath. 

Alex lost his sanity that day. 

After a while of biting himself, he became angered of how bad he had became to protecting himself. Maybe he could stop himself by hurting himself more? Yeah, pretty stupid but then again, he was crazy. Alex rubbed his arms to try and stop the pain but it just hurt worse. 

Alex got up and strained himself as far away as possible from his chains. He began to try and run away from them to his corner where he felt most safe, but alas, he failed. Alex sighed for a moment and began to run again, slipping on the metal links and falling, hitting his head hard.

”I am Alexander Hamilton, age 15” Alex’s brain told him once he awoke. “I am a boy who came from the Caribbean at age 14 after my mother died and a hurricane destroyed my town. I am a immigrant. I was infected by unknown and have been in a chamber since. I do not know anyone besides the people who have died or left me. I am Alexander Hamilton” 

-Switching to John’s POV-

They had found a piece of paper in a office with a map drawn onto it, including labels. Apparently, it was for beginners. As John read the names of the rooms, he came across one that read ‘Restricted to Doctor A Class Only’

”I think-“ John said, calling Laf, Pegs, and Herc over to him. “Alex might be _here_.” He pointed to the label, grinning. Laf nodded and spoke up,

”I think you might be right, mon amie. Let’s get to petit lion,” 


	10. Welcome home.

The three boys and a girl rushed to the hall, scanning the map at frequent times to make sure they were going the right way.

They arrived in the hall Alex was supposed to be in. There were three doors. The middle one was metal and had protection around it. The left and the right one were wooden. The one on the left was open, showing supplies. That one wasn’t it. 

“Check the left room.” He said, walking in a skippy pace towards it. They opened the door to a dark room with a one-way mirror. Laf had silently closed the door and stepped into the room with the others. John peered through the window, examining the boy all chained up.

He studied the boy’s appearance; black, short ruffly hair. He was missing an eye. He had a scar running from his cheekbone to his chin that cut through his lip, along with one on his neck. The chained boy had a beautiful brown eye and tan skin- wait a minute...

 _Hold on_..

John began to panic. For the past three weeks, Alex had been living like this? All chained up?! He ran out of the room and to the metal door, scanning it quickly. There was a key slot- man! The three other people joined him after peering through the glass as well. Pegs was unlocking all that she could. By the looks of it, she was panicking as well. 

Laf ran back into the room with Herc, checking all the drawers. 

“Jesus Christ- ughhhhh. Alex always gets himself in the worst situationssss-“ Herc complained, checking the cabinets now. Laf chuckled at that but was caught off-guard when something shiny had hit his eye. He sped towards it- sweet! It was the key.

”Catch-“ Laf tossed Herc the key, who barely caught it. The two rushed out and inserted the key, grinning once it opened. John shoved his way in, eyeing Alex who was glaring at him. John was confused but that didn’t stop him from trying to run forward and try and hug him.

Alex got up and attempted to throw himself at the curly haired boy. Was this another testing? If so, why weren’t the doctors wearing their lab coats. He continued to try and charge at them, nipping from his spot.

”Woah- Alex! We aren’t here to hurt you-“ John looked perplexed as Alex flinched back, staring at him with a deadly glare. Alex shook his head, looking slightly scared,

”How do you know my name?! Who- who are you!” Alex stuttered, yet acted tough. John’s hear suddenly broke. He looked at the others who had also heard.. maybe it was a joke? John gave a fake laugh and straightened out his shirt.

”Nice joke Alex-“ He was cut off by the boy, who had began to yell at him.

”WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?” He began to try and run at the tall boy again, but failed as his ankle chains kept him back. He examined the other people who had began to close in on him. 

Alex threw himself at one of them who had curly hair, like the taller boy, but had dark skin and heavy brown eyes. They fell onto there back, Alex stumbling onto his side. He had nipped at a female who reached out a tan hand. A larger man- boy- human had helped the one he threw himself at to get back on his feet.

The four watched Alexander freak out, throwing his body everywhere. They saw how he mostly headed towards the door when running around. Although looking exhausted, he didn’t stop fighting- yup, that was Alexander alright. 

“Hey, we’re here to help you get out of this place.” The female said with a smile. The nurses never smiled. Alex stopped and looked at her in confusion. The other two nodded, besides the tall one. He looked really sad, they all did. 

Alex looked at them all again before shaking his head angrily. The four friends looked at each other with some sort of passion in their eyes. They looked at Alex before back at the female, who now had a rope and a metal bar.

”Sorry, Alex. No isn’t an answer.” To that Alex gulped, but still kept a tough face on. “We’re gonna get you out of here” The female lightly swung the metal pole across Alex’s head, knocking him cold.

”Jesus..” John said, sitting down next to Alex. He set a hand on his hair, stroking it as the others unchained his feet and wrists from the large chains. They tied his hands in front of him. 

“So, should we tie the bar around his mouth... for... good measures? He tried to kill us when we first entered.” Lafayette frowned sadly. He hated having to do this to Alex, but it was for his own good, right? The others nodded and Peggy sat on her knees and set the round metal tube over his mouth, tying it around his head. (Yes, Demon Slayer Nezuko style)

Oh Alexander... you make yourself seem like a monster with how chained up you are. Why did you forget us... no- _How_ did you forget us?

Peggy tugged at the metal circle around his neck, but it was no luck. It’s stuck on there for good. How did that even happen? 

John fiddled with the chain coming off it, staring at Alexander. He still was as charming as he was alive, but it didn’t feel the same. If Alex forgot them.. John was sure as hell gonna make sure Alex fell in love with him again.

They lifted Alex to his feet and carried him out of the room. They were headed for Angelica’s location. 

“Oh jesus... the poor thing’s all- well.. broken. You said he didn’t remember you at all?” Angelica said, seeing Alexander’s state. “Why do you have him all like _this_.” She made a motion around all the chains and pole across his mouth.

”He tried to kill us when we first saw him. And you thought we’d let him follow us willingly?” Laf chuckled. Alex opened his eye, pupil slit. He looked around at the new addition to the people with him.

”Oh! You’re awake.” A pale woman with black hair smiled at him. Alex glared and squirmed around, moving his feet to attempt and trip the people holding him. He successfully knocked one down, but as he began to run he was tackled by the tall boy. He grunted as he fell onto the floor and was pulled up to his feet again.

”Jesus. Calm down, Alex” A man with an afro said. Alex immediately hated the dude and glared. He only made a teasing face back at him. Alex wasn’t messing around. He broke free of the grip and slammed himself into the large guy. 

Although being small, he could take someone down easily. The guy fell down on the floor with a puzzled look as Alex rolled off him. He was gonna try and bite the other dead but was restrained by someone holding onto his neck chain.

”LET ME GO-“ His voice was muffled as he was pulled back. He glared at the people staring at him and gave up on acting all tough as they continued to talk. 

He nibbled on his metal pole out of anger. He couldn’t bite his arms but at least he had something to bite his anger off of. The guy with the horrible afro was constantly throwing looks at him. The fourth one made Alex snap again and yell at him, though keeping refrained because of the tall guy holding his neck chain.

”IF YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME I’LL- I’LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!” He screeched, getting looks from everyone around.

Though they would normally think he was joking, this one seemed serious and that was what was terrifying about it. John looked at the small boy with a nervous look. Yup- this is still the Alex he loved. He was gonna help him get back to his original state, even if it took getting yelled at by his best friend.

( Quick height check to make sure you know how smol Alex is; John, 5’9. Jef: 5’10. Mads: 5’8. Peggy & Maria: 5’7. Angelica & Theodosia: 5’8. Aaron: 5’9. And last, but not least. Alex: 5’0. Yes, he is the smol bean. )

Alex huffed as they began to move again. He felt eyes on him when he was up front being dragged by his neck chain like some beast that wasn’t trusted by himself. Well, technically he was but he just didn’t like being dragged around. ESPECIALLY by a chain. 

They entered the sewers from a drain that was in a hall about 10 minutes later. About 30 minutes into the sewers, Alex had heard screaming. But not only that, he saw flashed of a tall bald man and the people who were taking him away from the lab. He stopped in his tracks, eyes widened. He heard faint worries from the people who he was being forced to travel with. All he heard was the screaming and all he saw was a room filled with people watching _him_. It wasn’t the lab. It was a bedroom.

”Alex? Are you ok? Alexxxx?” There had been voices calling out to him, but he couldn’t move. Multiple memories kept appearing in his mind, too much for Alexander to handle. He passed out on the cement in the sewer, people rushing to catch him but failing.

”Oh jesus, Alexander...” John groaned, lifting him up easily. He was light, which was good and fit in John’s arms perfectly. As they continued to walk, Alex slept peacefully. John didn’t know why he always acted so tough, he was just a soft baby inside. When would he revert back to normal?


	11. Turn Of Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I added in some Theodosia POV.

Although Alex had woken up a couple minutes prior, he preferred to stay in Freckle’s (John) arms. He had continued to act passed out although he really was awake. I mean- he was getting a free ride. Nothing can be better than that, right?

Of course, Alex didn’t want to believe this but he was more fond of Freckles than any other person he had met along the way. Maybe it was because of the gentleness he had brought to the table.

Because it wasn’t one of those stupid horror movies where if a ‘zombie’ scratched you, you’d become one. That however wasn’t the case for this virus. It was the saliva or blood of an infected that you needed to worry about. The blood and saliva were only a problem if it got inside of you, so it was safe for Alex to take off his wrist chains, or- ask them to. 

”So what’s the plan for Alexander?” He had heard one of them ask. He wanted to check who but still wanted to remain in Freckle’s arms. All he knew it was a woman talking. 

“I don’t know. He was acting all weird earlier when we were talking about him in the past.” A older boy said with a french accent. _‘I’ll call that one Frenchie.’_ Alex thought to himself. They continued talking about the Alexander Hamilton they knew. Alex didn’t mind, though. He had felt something went wrong anyways. 

They climbed down a ladder and into a large bunker. Alex peered through his eye to examine the place. It was modern and sleek, more humble than the lab. There was a large bookcase filled with books and small boxes. The moment last as long as he wanted it to because Freckles was lightly shaking Alex. Alex pretended to awaken. They might not have liked it if they were listening in on their conversations.

”Wha- set me down!” Alex yelled, being set down as he asked. He shot a fake glare at Freckles who was laughing nervously. Alex turned around and examined the tall man standing at the table, an angry expression on the cold face of his. His dark blue eyes shifted onto Alex’s deep brown one. Alex shot back a glare.

“You’ve been gone for 10 and counting hours...just to bring back a DEAD PERSON?! Care to explain why and who this person is?” The man furrowed his brows at them. 

”I can explain who I am, these people will have to explain why they left.” Alex shifted his glare over to the group who was nervously looking at each other.

”I am Alexander Hamilton, age 15.” Alex wasn’t the type to tell about his past, so he kept it simple. He was tossed a puzzled look from the tall man.

”Alex?” He stuttered, walking forward a bit. Alex was a startled at this but kept his ground. He shot a quick glare at the man, who had thrown up his arms offering a hug. Alex shook his head and said ‘Nuh uh-‘, quickly scooting away from them man. 

“What’s going on with Alex?” He heard them asking. He was over by the bookcase, undoing the knot binding his hands together. Alex stretched them out and smiled to himself. He was free, all thanks to Freckles, Frenchie- and the people who he had not yet came up with names for. He had continued to scan across the bookshelf, hearing their chatter in the distance. Then- _boom!_ Thunder struck loudly, making Alex flinch

He began to hyperventilate and bite onto his nails. Alex was able to sneak away from the large group and into a closet that was in a hall. Apparently, this was like an entire house just underground. It would be nice if Alex didn’t hear the rain pouring against it, though. Another boom shook the house, taking the power away as it left.

Alexander had silent tears running down his cheek as he continued to struggle with breathing. (It’s only one cheek because Alex only has a single eye) Although it was extremely dark, Alex could see a bit. He brought his nails to his mouth and chewed on them nervously. He bit harder than expected and his nail chipped, beginning to bleed.

He winced in pain and let out a small sob. Alex set his head back against the wall and let another sob escape his throat. God- why had it decided to storm now? He heard distant chatting and covered his mouth to attempt that he wouldn’t be heard. Of course, that only made his breathing problem worse and he uncovered his mouth, letting out a loud cry. He heard the sounds of footsteps nearby and set his hand over his mouth. The door opened, revealing a worried Freckles.

“Hey~ What’s going on?” Freckles stooped down, looking at Alex. 

Alex got all defensive and tried to play tough. He didn’t want any attention. He removed his hands and glared at the boy, tears still tripping off his cheek “You better back the f-“ _Crack!_ Alex covered his mouth again, shutting his eye tightly and sobbing into his hand. Freckles sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, which Alex didn’t mind. He was to busy on trying not to sob anymore. 

“Hey.. you’re alright... I got ya~” Freckles said softly, stroking Alex’s hair gently. And Alex believed that. For the first time since he could remember, he felt loved. _Love_... When he said that, multiple memories entered Alex’s head. He saw Freckles in them. 

Alex set his head on Freckles, calming down as the tall boy hugged him gently. 

“What’s your real name, Freckles?” Alex asked, his breath still shaky.

”John, call me John.” He said sweetly.

”Alright then...” Alex said, still snuggling John. He had felt a strange connection with him during this time.. he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach but why? Why was he so attached to Freckles- er, John. He was so scared to be separated from him right now. He just wanted John to be with him until this storm was over..

”Y’know, I didn’t think that tough guys like you cried, hm?” John teased, smiling. Alex blushed at that and glanced away, why you may ask? He didn’t know. He pushed his feeling past him and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, Alex was sleeping. It was the best sleep he had gotten since he left that horrid lab. Maybe it was just because he was using John as a pillow, or it might’ve been that he was free. But he had felt different that night, like he was embarrassed to speak in front of John. Or- maybe Alex had a crush.

-Switching to Theodosia’s POV-

She had been snuggling with Burr when she heard a loud sob. She perked her head up and looked around, biting her lower lip. She hated the sound of crying. Not that she was angry at it, she just didn’t like people being sad enough to cry their problems out.

”Theo, what is it?” Aaron said gingerly, sitting up a bit. He heard a small sob and also began to look around. He slowly got off the couch, helping Theodosia get up. 

“It sounds too soft to be one of the boys, Jef or Mads. Can’t be George or Martha. The sisters are out in the kitchen-“ Aaron listed them off one by one, coming down to four people who could’ve been crying like this. He walked with Theodosia to Laf and Herc’s room, where both of them were making-out.

They shut the door quickly, their eyes widened. Those two were always kissing. If not, eating. Aaron rolled his eyes at the fact and continued down the hall to John’s room. The two peeped in, John was watching a movie. John glanced over and grinned, hopping off the bed.

”Yes?” He cheerily questioned.

”Alexander’s crying somewhere. I suggest you go find him.” She said, nudging the door open a bit. John’s smile turned into a frown. She watched as John began to panic.

”What do you mean? Is he hurt? Where is he?” John said, looking at Theo and Aaron. The two shrugged and John pushed past them, sprinting down the halls.

”Oh that boy...” She said, giggling. Aaron caressed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed and was led back to the couch where they were watching TV.

”Love ya, Theo~”

”I love you more, Aaron.”


	12. Badass fighting sequences? You guessed it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Slayer movements? YUP
> 
> Alex is demon bb. maybe from that injection hmm?

Alex seemed to open up to John, though having that god forsaken pole covering his mouth, he loved to talk to him. He loved to talk before too, apparently. He had been relaxing on the couch after a short shower, watching the colors strike across the TV in lovely sequences. 

“We have a horde above column A. Ready to get out a little battle?” Alex heard them plotting at the table. He begged to go with them but George always declined his requests. He was gonna go anyway, of course. He just had to sneak out of the bunker somehow. 

“Alex. Stay here and don’t leave. We’re going to be back soon.” George called from the metal door. Alex groaned and turned to his side and glared. He wanted to be out there with them all, even if he could only watch. 

A couple minutes later, they had all gone. You see, it’s really stupid to leave a undead that was chained up for nearly a month because they wrecked things. No, Alex wasn’t gonna do that this time. He had followed them through the sewers and climbed up the ladder they had used a couple minutes prior silently. He looked around at the outdoors and all the bloodied beasts heading towards the group.

Alex snuck off to the side of them, watching their every move. After he got bored he climbed up on a streetlight, balancing perfectly. Suddenly, an idea struck across his mind. What if he helped them by taking down the ones over here? Then George would definitely make him come with next time. He leaped off the lamp, tensing up his hands and legs. 

“Here we go. This should add my spot on the team with ease!” He said casually, taking off towards the southern horde. He leaped at one of them, digging his still as sharp nails into their eyes. Of course, if his mouth had been free this could’ve taken a lot less amount of time. But hey, work is work. He continued to attack the ones who had became aware of the dead fighting his own kind. 

On the seventh one, Alex had suffocated the guy. He accidentally broke the dude’s neck when he landed onto him. But hey, Alex didn’t care. He just wanted to help them out. Alex’s pole had became loose after the ninth. This nearly made Alex’s heart skip a beat. He took it off but kept it grasped in his hand. Alex wiped his jaw before going back to murdering the undead, his own kind. Of course, he had way too much enthusiasm for it which was awfully strange.

”Jesus christ! Is that Alexander?” Peggy yelled, pointing over to a boy who had apparently been splattered in blood. He was leaping onto the undead around him like a demon, taking them out with his teeth. Wait a minute- his teeth? Damn it! 

“How did he get that bar off?!” John yelled over the constant firing. Peggy just shrugged and continued to whack the undead with her bat. John, however was more concerned about Alex. He fought off- One, two, three- AGH! So many undead eith just his teeth and nails. 

Alex got done with his crowd a couple minutes later, turning to see John looking at him. He grinned and began to run over to him in a clear path. He arrived next to John’s side, who was looking at him half- horrified half-impressed. 

“How did you do all of that?” Peggy asked before John could. Alex shrugged, turning towards the crowd. It was less than five of the undead. 

“Dunno. Sharp teeth and nails, maybe?”

”No, not that.” Peggy shook her head, curls fluffing around her face. “The whole leaping thing. You were acting possessed!” She grinned at that, stooping down to grab Alex’s metal pole that’s used to keep him from biting anyone. Alex shrugged again and let her apply it back onto his face, but this time more stable.

”Dunno.” Alex said, brushing it off. He wasn’t going to tell them he could walk on ceilings, that’d just freak them out way further than they needed to be. He could tell them that later, but now? No. They probably already thought he was a freak, he didn’t need to drive it further down the road. 

George walked up to Alex, confused an angry.

”I told you to stay there, son!” He yelled. Alex rolled his eye and argued back.

”Don’t call me son.” He growled, fidgeting with his hands. George groaned, turning around and began to walk the other way. He wasn’t going to argue with his foster son right now, it would attract anything seeing how Alex lost his temper very easily now.

They were in the sewers talking about past Alexander Hamilton. It made his head pound and he hated to be in pain, well, like everyone else really. Alex snapped at them,

”Shut up already!” He yelled, glaring at them. He was tossed confused looks and turned away, speeding up his pace. Whenever they talked about him in the past, he saw things he didn’t remember seeing before. It bothered him considering the fact maybe he did know these people but didn’t know that.

They made their way back to the bunker, Alex first one in. He slumped onto the couch and picked up a photograph of alive him and the rest of the people he was with. Alex was in the corner next to John who were nervously blushing at each other. Interesting, hm?

”Do you guys wanna do a small play?” Peggy offered. The others looked at Alex and smirked, nodding. Alex got up and joined them at the table.

”Sure-“ He said, perching his head on the palm of his hand. Peggy nodded and continued.

”So we have the costumes from last year. We need someone to be the princess” She looked at Alex, who was yawning and didn’t notice.

”Alex, you’re assigned that role.” She teased, but she obviously meant it.

”Hold on- WHAT! There’s no way I’m gonna get in some corset and tutu-“ He refused, only to be pleaded by not only Peggy, but the rest of them. Alex groaned and took the costume, muttering cusses underneath his breath as he trudged down the hall and into a bathroom where he began to change.

”They can all go to hell then-“ Alex had more of a petite yet curvy body type. His hands, feet, and head were small and he was rather short. His arms, neck and legs had been short, so the costume fit perfectly. Alex pulled up the flowing skirt. It was comfortable but still! He slipped on the corset, tying it angrily. He also noticed he was handed a pair of heels- what the hell? Were they trying to torture him? There was no way in a million years he was going to wear heels.

”Why the hell did I sign up for this-?” He muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. They just loveeeddd to tease him. Maybe he joined because John pleaded him to. He grabbed the heels and walked out the door, glaring at Peggy who had seen him and was currently dying of laughter.

”Take your heels back, Peggy.” He muttered, embarrassed. Jefferson looked over at him and covered his mouth, laughing. He threw the heels across the table and angrily sat next to John on the couch, who was dressed in some sort of royal outfit. John looked at him and gave a giggle.

”It isn’t funny.” Alex muttered, blushing. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. Also- you look good in pink.” John winked at him, throwing his hands behind his head and kicking his leg over the other. Alex blushed and shook his head.

”I do not-!” He stuttered, crossing his arms angrily. “Don’t think this is gonna last, either!” That might’ve been a lie. He was probably gonna wear skirts more often, though. It’s just because they’re comfortable, nothing less nothing more.

John tsked and giggled again, seeing Alex in the corset. He patted his head and stroked his fluffy hair gently. Alex rolled his eye and acted like he didn’t care, though he did.

”Hey, Alex?” Peggy called from the dining room.

”Hm?” Alex got up, walking over to her.

”There was no mini play.”

”OH YOU BIT-“


	13. Sorry!

I have been working a lot today on a newly started animation and chapters for my other two series. I probably won’t post the usual daily chapter on this one today, my apologizes. 

See you all tomorrow!


	14. Hangin About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really doesn’t really add anything to the plot line besides something at at end.

Alex was in a bed for the first time since he could remember. It was comfortable but too much. Alex just stared at the ceiling as he couldn’t go to sleep. Had he scared them today? What if they throw him back in the lab because of that? Well, if they did that would just add someone else to his murder list. He sighed and turned, staring at the blank drywall. It was better than the padded room, but felt too much humble.

He had ditched the others who were watching a movie to get used to the place, which he regrets. He didn’t like being alone anymore. It was a terrible feeling that you might die without nobody around to say goodbye to or to tell you that it’s going to be alright like his mother had told him back in the Caribbeans. He began to hum to himself a small tune his mother sand as a lullaby.

There was a knock at his door, Alex groaned and sat up, “Come in” Aaron came in, shutting the door afterwards with a glare. Alex rolled his eye and frowned back.

”Don’t think you’ve got everyone fooled. I know what you’re capable of.” Aaron glared at Alex who fiddled with his hands nervously. Alex shook his head, misunderstanding what Aaron meant by that.

Aaron groaned and stood up from the chair he had sat in, pacing back and forth. He went on a rant how Alex is a serious danger for all of them.

”Where are you going with this?” Alex spat, confused and angry. Aaron looked directly at him.

”Consider it my pre-apology.” Aaron left like that without a word. Alex tilted his head and began to think. Pre-apology? What's that supposed to mean? Was Aaron going to do something horrible to Alex? Like betray him? He was so confused. He pulled his hair and flopped onto his bed, groaning. He muffled a wince into his pillow and lifted his head, looking at the bed frame. He had tried to act as a helper to them, what was he doing wrong?

He had fallen asleep soon after that and was left behind on a mission. When he awoke he was jealous about it. Had they left him behind on purpose? Yeah, that might be so. Alex groaned and got out of bed, picking up a small mirror on his nightstand. He looked horribly terrifying. Maybe that’s why they left him. He walked out of the room, peeking into the silent halls. How he hated being alone.. 

There was a couple hard knocks at the door, sending chills up Alex’s spine. He heard yelling for them to ‘Open the door!’. Alex walked out of the room determinedly. He reached the main hall where the door to the bunker, looking around for any place he could see who was entering without them noticing. _Of course_! Alex climbed onto the ceiling, rushing to the corner where he wouldn’t be seen. Sure, it was freakish but still. 

The door burst open, revealing three guys with heavily guarded suits. Alex held his breath, counting in his head. ‘Un-‘ The men stormed off into the other separate halls. ‘Deux..’ Alex moved after them carefully, waiting patiently or the right moment to strike. ‘Trois’ He followed the tougher looking guy, a smirk behind the thick pole in front of his mouth. ‘Quatre’ The guy reached Alex’s bedroom which was in a different hall than the others. He opened the door carefully, hesitating at first. ‘Cinq’ Alex landed on the floor without a noise, following the dude in the room silently. He was a couple feet behind him and controlling his breathing as he ruffled up his sleeves. ‘Six’ The dude shrugged and turned around, seeing Alex standing there with a malicious look in his eye. ‘Sept’ The guy did a low gasp, seeing the creature. He hastily reached for his knife, which had gone missing in the past minute. Alex had it in his hand. ‘Huit’ Alex took a hasty step forward, the man toughening up slightly and bringing up his fists. ‘Neuf’ The man took a swing at Alex, who had tilted his head back and avoiding it. Alex gave a grin and swung the knife into the mans chest. ‘Dix’ He shoved the blade in all the way, the man falling back and pleading- begging for him to stop. It was bloody the next couple parts of it- Alex had took the knife out of his chest and stuck it into his stomach, dragging down the blade. The dude died after a couple seconds leaving stains on Alex’s white shirt and sweatpants. He retracted the large knife, holding it firmly and stepping out of his room where the two others had gathered up. 

“This should be fun-“ He muttered, charging at them. One of them was smart enough to bring out his own weapon, cutting Alex’s shoulder as he ran into him. Alex hissed but sliced his neck deeply, causing him to collapse. He glanced at the other guy who had pulled out his gun. Alex smirked and was about to run towards him until the dude collapsed on the ground, blood spilling on the floor.

”Jesus- Alexander. You’re all bloodied. What happened?” Pegs said, setting down her gun to rush over to him. He pushed her away as she examined his shoulder which was sliced deeply. Alex brushed the pity off and leaned against the wall casually, eyeing Aaron. Aaron was glaring at the bodies which had now began to be cleaned up. Alex was touching his fingertips to the tip of the knife he still held, puncturing his skin lightly, little beads of maroon and green popping out of the punctures.

”Don’t do that- doesn’t it hurt?” Maria leaned next to him, pulling the knife away gently. Alex had his eyes focused on his hands, mouth slightly ajar. Alex nodded slightly, the pain shocking his body on his fingertips and shoulder. Maria set the blade down, looking at Alex with worried eyes. 

She moved forward to hug him before stopping herself as Alex snapped. “I don’t want your pity- I’m fine.” But deep inside? He wasn’t fine. He was far past that. He had so much stuff wrong with him he couldn’t bare looking at himself and telling that he was ok. But he didn’t want people to feel bad for him- he deserved this. He caused his brother and mother to die because of his foolishness. He probably caused his cousin to commit suicide, too! God- when was this vortex gonna end? 

“Alex- please.” Alex shook his head, standing upright and walking away from everyone else. He pushed past the door and Jefferson, who tossed sneers at him as he shoved him out of the way. He exited the sewers and walked towards the large building nearby. He just wanted to sit down and watch the sunset for a while- get away from it all. He entered the building, climbing up the staircases. He reached the top and carefully opened the door, stepping onto the top of the building. He walked near the edge and sat, dangling his feet and lightly kicking them one at a time. 

It was crazy at no matter how chaotic it may be- nature would find a way to sew a stitch on that hole in your mind.


	15. No Control

“Hand me a grenade, Pegs!” Laf called from over the ruckus. Alex was out in a more populated area of the horde where the grenade would be launched towards. Lad removed the handle (the piece the triggers it) and threw it over where Alex was with a loud ’Boom!’

Alex was thrown across the cement from the force it had brung and made a loud ‘Uff’ as he landed. He shook out of it and got to his feet again with major scrapes and surprisingly minor cuts on his skin. He was definitely going to have bruises after that one. He huffed and held the dual swords firmly in his hands, charging towards the three nearest to him. The swords were two halves of one- so they had to work with each other as one. He cut off one of the undead’s head without struggle and slashed the next one, her blood splattering across his face. He groaned and wiped it off on his shirt, charging at the third. He had pierced through their chest with both the swords and pulled them out. 

“Agh- hand me another one! Possibly a more effective one this time?” Laf got handed another grenade, pulling of the main piece and throwing it in Alex’s path where he was running across. Alex stopped in his tracks and glanced at the bomb being thrown his way and gasped, being thrown against a building window and falling unconscious as he hit the ground. There was loud ringing in his ears as he tumbled on the carpet inside the building.

Lafafyette took notice of his small body hitting the window of the skyscraper and watched him slam through the glass. ”Oh jesus-! I hit Alex!” Laf said, grabbing a rifle from a duffel bag and rushing towards the building he was slammed into, shooting any of the undead who had came too close for comfort. John rushed beside him with a bat covered in bloodied nails and swung at the undead who had ran towards him. 

“Make sure he’s ok-!” John called, taking a large swing at a head.

”OK?! JOHN, HE BASICALLY GOT HIT WITH A GRENADE. WHY WOULD HE BE OK?” Laf yelled at him, running up to Alex’s bloodied body. “Sweet jesus..” Laf carefully hauled him onto his shoulder, rushing past John and back where the rest of the group was with Alex. John noticed that Laf had left him and began to sprint after him, muttering. The two reached back to the firing grounds and quickly but carefully set Alex down on the mat they had brought. 

“Elizaa- you have your first patient.” Eliza heard her name being called and looked back at the bloodied body. She gasped and stopped firing for a moment, rushing over to the medicine bag and looking through it frantically. 

“What did he do to end up like _that_.” She said, pulling out alcoholic cleaner and a dry cloth. She continued searching for bandages and cream as she waited for their answer.

”I kinda hit him with the grenade Pegs handed me-“ Laf was cut off by Eliza,

”You WHAT!?” She found her needed items and brought them to Alex’a side, beginning to clean off the dirt and blood that was found all over his body. It took nearly 2 minutes for her just to get his face and patch that up. She was going to need a lot more cleaner for this. (I think it may be called rubbing alcohol or something like that.) He had cleaned off his arms carefully and applied a liquid bandage, which from personal experience stung really bad and the white bandages to the larger wounds. His breathing was steady but the blood easily leaked through the white cloths holding the wound’s contents in place. Eliza was patching up his legs before she heard a cough from him, his arm moving slightly. 

“Are you awake already, Alex?” Eliza asked as she applied more of the liquid and getting a stiffened reaction from him. He flinched back his leg and winced, Eliza applying the creams to the bandage and wrapping it around the deep cut. Alex let out a small his and tried to sit up, being endorsed by bundles of pain when he did. Eliza helped him sit up, perking him against a wall.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled, looking back at Maria. She helped him up to his feet to look around the battle scene. Alex redirected his eyes to his path he had recently taken where the bomb had intruded. 

“You took quite a blow. Are you sure you’re alright?” Maria said, a small helpful smile on her face. Alex nodded and straightened out his back, reaching for the dual swords that were on a crate. His wrist was lightly grabbed by Maria, shaking her head and saying “You need rest.”

Alex scoffed and took his hand away, grabbing the weapons anyways. Nobody was going to stop him from taking care of this plague. He was gonna reach Henry and take care of him and find the cure himself. 

They had finished the battle, panting heavily and whooping. Alex was arguing back at Maria when he felt like someone had shot him in the head. Alex fell down to his knees, next to Maria who fell onto the floor as well. Something was going on with him. The alive friends seemed not to feel a thing where as the dead were on the ground and rubbing their foreheads. 

“Alex- Maria, Thomas- Madison? Are you all alright?” A female voice asked. Alex couldn’t see who as his mind went fuzzy and he covered his face with winces. Maria had gotten up and walked past Alex back towards the group like everything was alright. He felt his mind flicker between two souls. An absolutely insane undead, or a full on zombified Alex. In the end of the win or lose wheel- it landed on the complete set. 

Alex got up from the ground after a little shaky attempts and shifted his now grey eyes to the group lifelessly. He had left his body and yet something else was taking over. He limped over to his friends with some sort of murderous gaze.

”Alex- Maria? What are you doing? Where’s Jef and Mads?” A voice called out to him. Alex didn’t hear it- he couldn’t seem to. Alex couldn’t infect the others. He could only leave scratch marks as his mouth was blocked off. His mind continued to flicker as he walked towards them. He saw Madison heading for John. His mind stopped on his original set. He had took off bounding at Madison and throwing his body onto the larger boy’s one. He wasn’t going to kill Madison- that’s too far. He just had to stop him from infecting them- easy, right? Wrong. Alex was too small to keep down the larger opponent and got thrown off, skidding on his side. 

He heard a gunshot and Jefferson fell on the ground, limp. There was a sob and Peggy set away her gun, looking at what she had done. She threw herself into her sisters arms, crying and shaking. She had just killed one of her own friend’s. 

Alex got up from his place and was tackled down to the ground immediately by Aaron. He kept him on the ground and yelled at him.

”Let go of me-“ Alex spluttered. Aaron heard that his voice had came back and got off of Alex, holding a pistol incase he changed.

James was trembling at Jefferson’s side. Jef was officially dead after taking a bullet to the head. Alex head a footstep and turned, something lodging onto his neck and shocking his body harshly. He fell onto the cement, paralyzed. John noticed this and ran to his side. Alex was shook from the shoulders by John and snapped out of it, nudging him off. 

John noticed the three people standing with guns in their hands. 

“Who are you guys?” John spat, glaring. 

“I’m George. This is Samuel and Priscilla. Care to explain why you are traveling with the undead? We aren’t police or anything, just curious.”

(Priscilla is my OC. She isn’t an actual character I know in history so- :P)

Alex got up by himself, glaring at George who was throwing a teasing look at him. 

“Alexander Hamilton? It’s been a while.” George teased. Alex didn’t know this person but he knew he was asking for a fight. “Looks like you couldn’t fight back the creeps, hmm?” 

“If you count yourself as one then I could easily break your neck!” Alex swung around on his spot, marching towards George who has a intense look in his eye. Alex was grabbed by the neck of his T-Shirt and brought up to George’s height who was laughing. Though it was a small struggle to breathe, Alex took an easy swing at George’s mouth and was dropped as King moved his hand to his mouth. Alex was going to go back for more until the chain around his neck was pulled back by John, who was glaring.

”Let me go, John! He’s asking for it!” Alex pushed forward but fell back as he choked. George wiped the blood off of his face and watched Alex get strained back.

”Control your _pet_. We don’t want anymore burdens around here.” George said, seeing how the word ‘pet’ angered Alex. That’s his new nickname. George strode past the beast with a couple of giggles and walked towards Burr, whispering in his ear. Burr nodded.

Alex stood up directly and glared at John, who pulled him away by the chain. Alex trailed slightly behind him, muttering angrily. He should’ve just killed George right there, then he wouldn’t have to come live with them. He was too cocky for a boy to even exist. 

They went back inside the bunker, Alex pulling away from John angrily. He didn’t want to be living with some George. Alex sat down at the one person seat, leaning his head onto his hand and throwing his leg over the other. He gave a smirk as a thiught entered his head and closed his eyes.


	17. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes in place a month later after chapter 15.

Alex was eating his breakfast, eyeing the other table who was plotting out a battle plan. Aaron was watching him carefully, eyes slightly narrowed. Alex knew that Burr was watching him, but didn’t try to take notice. Aaron always seemed tense when his metal piece wasn’t around his mouth. Like he was some beast- ha! 

Alex got up from the small table, bringing his bowl to the sink and rinsing it out. He was messing around with his now free mouth. He lifted his hand to scratch his eye and shut off the tap water. He joined the others at the table, standing right next to Aaron to push his limits. 

“Alex will be in block A. Make sure nobody fires at him- or throws bombs,” John said, glaring at Laf. John adjusted his beanie and turned back to the plan on the paper. 

“Ever since George and Martha fell ill, they weren’t able to help. We need someone to gather food from the stores nearby.. Alex and Maria! Since you are one of them, do you think you’ll be able to?” John said, looking up at Alex and Maria. Alex nodded and Maria gave a thumbs up. 

They continued on with the plan until it was time for Alex and Maria to leave. The two left and began to walk through the sewers to the drain that led them into the large store. 

“Don’t you think the food would be rotting by now?” Maria asked Alex, who kept a strong gaze on the path in front of him.

”Not unless the power got shut off.” He responded, looking at her. He was silent for the rest of the way there, only talking when Maria had asked him questions. He had climbed up the ladder, looking around. The power was still on, thank goodness. He noticed the line of carts still untouched and ran forward to grab one, smirking and backing it out of the line. He ran with it for a couple seconds and picked his feet up, riding around with it. 

Maria was piling her cart up with all the cans in the isle while Alex was riding around the open areas, giggling to himself as the cart turned smoothly and he picked up speed down a open hall filled with fridges. 

“Alex- what are you doing?” 

“Having fun!”

”Well you can do that later, you need to help right now.” 

Alex groaned and stopped his cart, reading the large signs above isles. He saw the one that held cookies, deserts and dry ingredients. He ran down the isle, dumping everything into his cart. Soon enough, he was out of room and went to grab another. 

He made his way to the fridges this time, taking the waters, milks, eggs, and cold coffee brews and setting them in the cart. Once he was done, he pushed the cart over to where he had his other one and set it next to the cart. He had shoved the coffee beans into a bag and carried it with him proudly. 

“I think this is enough for now.. help me lower the carts.” Maria called from the large drain. Alex slide over and crawled down into the sewers where the carts were being lowered. It took a lot of effort but about 20 minutes later the deed was done. They lined the three carts up and pushed them back to the bunker.

Alex knocked on the door, smirking as Burr opened it. 

“You didn’t need to get _that_ much..” He said, pulling the carts inside. Alex scoffed and went to the couch, sitting down.

He received a glare from Aaron as he went into his room and shut the door. He was fiddling with his mothers photo when Aaron knocked at the door. Alex shoved the photo into his pocket and responded.

”Come in.”

Aaron gladly did so and closed the door silently, glaring. Alex tilted his head in confusion as Aaron began to speak.

”A month ago when Jefferson died. What did you do?” Burr said, pacing.

”What-?” Alex said, bewildered.

”What did you do, Alex? It’s obvious you did something back then!” Alex tried to interrupt but was shushed by Burr who continued to ramble. “And not only that. You took a near direct hit from a grenade and LIVED! That doesn’t happen on a regular basis, Alex. Even Maria knows that. I don’t know what happened in that lab- but look at you! You’re a freak! They should’ve left you there. You’re the worst thing that could happen to this group.” Burr finished, leaving Alex breathless. 

”Oh you think I’m a freak now, huh?” Alex got up and placed a hand on the shelf the was highest in the room. _I’ll show him freak_! Alex scaled onto the ceiling with ease and stood, walking over to Burr. He had a mixture of horrification and bewilderment in his eyes as Alex looked directly into them, his hair falling towards the ground. 

“Where are you going with your rant?” Alex said coldly, glaring into Aaron’s eyes with his one.

”Leave, Alexander. It’s for the best.” Burr said. Alex thought he was done but he continued to talk. “They all want you gone, even John. You aren’t wanted here. Pack up and **leave**.” Burr turned towards the door, setting his hand on the handle and looking back at Alex. “And get off the ceiling, circus freak.” 

Alex did as he said and sat down for a bit, widened eyes. They wanted him gone? After all he has done? Fine then! He was going to get his payback later. Alex began to pack up his stuff, throwing them into a bag where he kept the coffee beans. He left his room and silently walked down the halls to the main one and opened up the door, closing it and making his way to the store where he was apparently going to live now.

“John, go get Alex. He needs to be in on this plan.” Angelica said, flicking her hand off in a gesture that said ‘Go on.’ John nodded and walked down the halls, knocking on Alex’s door when he arrived.

”Alex, you need to be in on a plan, come on.” There was no response. John shrugged and opened the door, looking around Alex’s room.

”...Alex?”

Still no response. John backed out of the room and bounded back to the kitchen, panting. “Alex isn’t in his room. In fact, I haven’t seen him since last night!” 

Aaron spoke up, looking at distressed John.

”He left.”


	18. Intentions

Alex was walking his way down the sewers, head down and small formations of tears in his brown eye. He had his beige hoodie’s hood pulled over his head. If they never wanted him there then why act so loving? God. Alex wasn’t the type to cry over tiny things like this. Why had he left?

Alex kicked a couple of rats out of his way and found an small cement block. He slowly mourned over to it and sat, laying down on his back and shutting his eyes, the tears rolling off his cheeks as he did so.

“Alex!” His brother called out to his younger sibling that was trapped beneath rubble. The small boy gave a cry for help as he heard the screams and wails from his neighbors. The water was creeping up to his waist as the small child let out another wail for his brother. He wasn’t ready to die yet. 

“Hold on! I’m coming! I just need to get this- ugh!” The older teen pleaded for his sibling to hold on. Alex’s leg was pinned down by a pillar that his house originally had keeping it up. His arms were beneath roofing and walls and all he could do was cry out. The water was nearing to his mouth. He tilted up his head as far as it could go and strained a couple breaths before being fully submerged by the unforgiving waters. He let out a few air bubbles as he screamed for help. His lungs pounded for air and his vision went blurry. He let out another wail and got hit in the head by a metal object before he saw James dive into the water, swimming towards Alex. His arms had been freed, scrambling up to the surface as James moved the pillar from his leg. He was pushed onto his neighbor’s roof and turned to see James struggling onto it. Alex reached out a hand but it was too late. James had been buried by a wave somewhere beneath the rubble of what his town used to be.

”JAMES!”

Alex woke up with a short gasp, looking around at his surroundings. _You are safe.. you are not in the Caribbeans_. Alex murmured to himself, wiping the tear off his eye. He got up from his poor resting place and began to travel again, occasionally stopping to examine his surroundings in case he needed to go back. 

He arrived at his destination, climbing up the ladder and pulling back the large drain. He stepped into the store and sighed. He should really have chosen a ‘Rooms To Go’. Well, he can always come here for meals so it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea, right? He continued walking down the block of shops and landed on the large building. It wasn’t his wanted store at the moment but still a furniture shop. He pushed open the doors and made his way, feeling the beds to determine the most comfortable.

He landed on a dark grey one and immediately fell into it, embracing the warmth it brought. He smiled and it slowly faded at the thought of John kicking him out of the group. He thought of how much Burr had hated him and- wait a minute. John didn’t really want him out of the group- did he? No. Burr was just being over protective.

Alex got up from his bed, infuriated.

”I’m going back to that bunker and-“

”Afraid not, pretty boy. King popped up from behind a wall, smirking. Alex glared back at him, stepping off the rug. King also took a stride towards him, grinning. It wasn’t a very pleasant grin, though. The two came eye to eye and George grabbed Alex’s hand, the other on his waist. Alex looked at him with confusion as he swung Alex around him, twirling him and throwing him off in the other direction.

(It’s kinda like a more deadly dance battle thing. I thought it would be cool so here we are :,>)

Alex was launched across the counter, sliding over it and thudding onto the floor. He got back up and ran towards King, murderous intent in his eyes. He reached King, who thrown out his arms for some sort of waltz. Alex ducked and slid onto the floor, extending his leg and tripping George. Alex got up quickly and pulled George up, swinging him into a dresser. George got up easily and ran towards Alex, slamming him into a bed. Alex got up after a couple of seconds and ran back at his opponent only to be thrown across the floor. He kept on getting up and earning bruises for it. 

Alex was limping towards George, who held a pole in her hand with a malicious twinkle in his blue eyes. He whacked Alex in the shoulder with the pole, making him fall to the ground. King lifted him up by the neck of his shirt and threw him into a drywall, Alex crumbling to the floor upon impact. Alex set a trembling hand on the floor and moved himself up to the standing position again, glaring at King. Alex slammed himself into him, aiming a bite for his neck. Something latched onto Alex’s skin, shocking him and paralyzing him.

“Now, Burr wouldn’t like to see your face again. Don’t go back to the bunker.” King said, brushing off his t-shirt and striding to the doors. He turned to see Alex’s limp, unconscious body and laughed, exiting the room.

John sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands, silent tears falling down his face. Did he do something to make Alex leave? Or.. did someone else? Burr wasn’t quite fond of the guy, never was. Maybe John can interrogate him- force it out of his mouth that he made Alex leave.

”Burr. Can we confer?” He opened the door, leaning against the frame and examining Burr’s unusual smile. Burr turned around, facing John who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

”Hm? Oh sure- come in!” Burr led him into the room, sitting him down at a small chair. John sat down in it, moving himself around to make it more comfortable. Burr sat on his bed, head propped upon the palm of his hand and flicked his wrist in a motion to ‘Go on.’

”The Alexander I know would never leave all suddenly. There has to be a purpose, Aaron. So tell me- what did you do to make Alex leave?” Aaron widened his eyes in bewilderment and shook his head, nervously laughing. “You did something. Tell me where he went.”

Aaron gulped. Of course, John knew he did something to make Alex leave. That was clear. But was Aaron going to tell him about the information King brought back to him? No! “I don’t know where he went.” Aaron lied through his teeth. This seemed to enrage John. Did John know where Alex had gone? No. But he knew that Burr did.

John grabbed Burr by the shirt, glaring at him. “Where did Alex go, Aaron?” Peggy burst into the door, worried eyes.

”It’s George.”

John’s mouth fell, letting Aaron go and rushing to Peggy. She guided him to the mini office where they took care of wounds and there George was- sitting on the bed ill. The group was there by his side- and Martha! John, Peggy and Aaron ran over, looking down at the weak body. George gave out a loud cough, wheezing within it. The group couldn’t do anything besides watch. 

Ten minutes passed by and George was officially dead. Martha fell to her knees and wailed, a hand on George’s. John felt his eyes burning and turned away from the room, hand gripped across his mouth. He exited the place that reeked of death and began making his way to his room. He was going to leave this place and find Alex, bringing him home. 

John packed up a couple cans of soup, clothing, medicine, and guns into a backpack and took his phone from the charger. He turned to see Peggy at the door, watching him.

”You can’t go!” She whined, stepping into his room with trembling feet. John looked at her and the packed backpack and threw it over his shoulder, stepping forward and pulling Peggy into a hug.

”I’m going to find Alex. I should be back- I promise.” Peggy set her head on his shoulder and nodded. Though never having a brother, John was the closest she could get. Alex used to be a really good friend and substitute brother as well, but he changed. 

“I’m coming.” She said. John looked down at her, perplexed but nodded. He told her to go pack her stuff and meet at the door when she’s done. She ran off to her room and John left for the door, being sly about his pathways to not be seen. He arrived at the door and patiently waited for Peggy, who came five minutes later.

”Time for a real adventure! Let’s get this show on the road.” Pegs said, pushing past him and into the sewers. John chuckled and joined her, shutting the door gently behind them. The two friends began on their way towards the store where Maria and Alex originally went to get their rations. Along the way, the two told stories and giggled at jokes. It was nice to have someone with him during an adventure.

”I think there’s some way we can get Alex to remember us, right?” Peggy said to John. “I mean- when we talk about what he used to be before the lab he always got all weak. Maybe he was remembering.” John listened to her statements and nodded. She had a really good point.

”I think you may be right. We can try it later, right now we need to be more worried on where Alex may be. Have any clues?” John asked, smiling when Pegs nodded to his question.

”If he isn’t at the shop, we can check the stores nearby. He would probably be near there if not at his main source of food. Probably at the furniture shop or somethin’” Pegs announced. John smiled and gave a thumbs up. She was probably right. Looks like this journey should be easy.

Alex got up from the floor, muttering as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had many bruises among his imperfect skin. He fiddled with the chain off his choker as he looked around. Nobody was in sight. 

Alex groaned and rubbed his eye, limping towards the door. He was hungry due to the fact not eating in two days, maybe he’d find a little snack at the market.

He opened the door to the source of food and looked around. He walked amongst the isles and grabbed a misplaced can of chicken soup, just what he needed. He heard the sound of metal scraping across the floor, probably another undead. They were too stupid to realize Alex was an enemy, so he was good. Alex opened the soup can, grabbing a box of plastic spoons. He opened it and set one in the soup, bringing it up and to his mouth. He took a bite of satisfaction and peered among the isles. 

“I wonder if he’s here.” A voice said, awfully familiar. Alex moved over to the edge of the isle, peering at the two coming out of the sewer. The wavy haired female gasped and pointed to Alex, who swiftly moved out of sight. 

“There! I saw him!” She said. Alex heard running footsteps to his isle and shivered, looking for a place out of sight. He could run down the isles and back to his hiding place- or he could face them and not have to worry. Alex was weak at the moment and not up for a fight, so he chose to run off. He wasn’t very fast due to the bruises along him, but it was worth a shot.

”Alex! Wait!” The male voice said. Alex stopped in his tracks, chills running up his spine. He turned around at the two people catching up to him- John and Peggy! John threw Alex into a tight hug, which he slightly winced at. John pulled away shortly after, sad eyes looking into an emotionless one.

”Why did you run off?” John painfully asked. Alex’s face looked a bit bothered by that.

”Because you wanted me to.” Alex lashed. John looked taken aback by that, so did Peggy. Alex turned away, looking at his feet and was heading to walk away when John placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder. He turned Alex around and looked at him painfully. Originally, John would’ve kissed him on the spot but due to the state of Alex he couldn’t. He’d be infected by the saliva and would become like the rest of the undead.

“I never would want to see you leave, Alex.” He said, seeing as it gave Alex some sort of smile. “Did Burr tell you that?” Alex smirked.

”Of course he did. But it doesn’t matter, I’m not going back.” John spluttered at the last bit. He looked at Peggy, who was absorbed with confusion.

”But why?” Asked John, mouth slightly ajar. Alex shook his head and looked up at the tall boy, frowning. 

“I can’t. It doesn’t feel right there. I’m staying here.” Alex mumbled. “Please stay with me- it’s- it’s lonely here.” How could John say no to that? He couldn’t leave Alex after he pleaded him to stay.

”Alright, I’ll stay with you.” Peggy looked at John with approval and grinned. 

“I’m staying too!” She announced, joining into their circle. John and Alex looked at her with grins. The three friends made their way to the furniture store, Alex in front and looking around frantically. He guided them into his little safe spot and smiled as they set their stuff onto the dresser that Alex was originally thrown into.

”Make yourselves at home. I’ll be gathering food from the market. I should be back soon.” John and Peggy nodded, waving their short goodbyes as Alex left the corner and to the door. 

He sighed and hauled the bags over his arms and in his hands, carrying them over the block. They were heavy due to the amount of food Alex packed but that was just fine. He reached the furniture store and entered the small secret exit John and Peggy had made.

”I’m back. And I got all the cans of soup my arms could carry.” Alex dropped the bags onto the dining table, smiling as John joined next to him, grabbing a large can of spaghetti.

”You the man, Alex!” He said, grabbing a plastic fork and opening the can. Alex giggled and handed a large can to Peggy, who had got back from a nap. She nodded thanks and began to eat it carefully. He grabbed a small can of chicken noodle soup again and ate most of it before heading off to bed.

This felt more like home than anything.


End file.
